Enemy Mine
by Tehrror
Summary: Dating Seto isn't as easy as it seems and Yugi is about to learn how fickle his lover is. chapter 5 rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of **__**Kazuki Takahashi**__**. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_**E**__**n**__**e**__**m**__**y **__**M**__**i**__**n**__**e**_

Chapter One

…Caught…

Warning: cruse language, sexual content, adult content, underage sex.

Mouths met, tongues battled as they grinded their hips together, the sweet friction pulling breathless groans from their throat. A kittenish sound drawn from the small partners throat as his lovers name fell from his lips as his partner licked and nipped his way down the small mans throat, "S…seto," he gasped his small hands grasping the broad shoulders of the tanned man. "Hmm, yes?" that deep baritone asked as large hands cupped his partners' rear, lifting the small man up as he stood. Laughter burst from the small mans throat as he was carried from the leather couch to the large four poster bed covered in blue silk. The laughter soon changing into other sounds, erotic moans and kittenish groans then he had the large man writhing beneath him as he licked and nibbled and suckled on flat, bronze nipples.

"Y…yugh…Yugi, god damn!" Seto all but shouted as the smaller, younger man freed him from the tight confined of his pants and wrapped his small, pail hand around the wide girth of his member.

"Seto, such language," Yugi teased as he smirked at the passion flushed look on his lover, his rivals face. Lapping his way down the larger mans stomach, over the ripped muscles that clenched and unclenched, a salty sheen of sweat covering the golden flesh. Mmmm, he tasted so good, Yugi thought as he came up to the downy brown curls around the man's large member, the mushroomed tipped a deep bronze with the influx of blood under the surface.

Yugi's tongue drew an interesting sound as he flicked it over that pulsing tip, his hands sliding down long tanned thighs as he took more of Seto into his mouth making Seto think that death was emanate as the heat of that talented mouth curled his toes and he felt heat pool low. He was so close to release, so close.

"YUGI!" he screamed when the boy scrapped his teeth over him, a gentle abrasion that made him see stars.

…

"Yugi," Grampa shouted as his grandson enter the game shop looking very pleased with himself, "Where have you been?" he demanded.

"Joey's why?" Yugi lied; there was no way he was going to tell the old man that he'd just been at Seto's…doing things that his grandfather would probably stroke over.

"Umm, Yug," Joey said coming into the shop from behind his grandpa, along with the rest of the gang and the young duellist blanched.

"Opps," Yugi groaned scratching his neck as Yami spoke in his head _"I told you, you might as well tell them, they'll figure it out eventually."_

"_But, Grampa will die over this, and the rest of the group will think I'm disgusting! And Seto and I talked and thought it best to keep it on the down low! You know that! You even agree!" _Yugi snapped at the spirit he shared his life with, his love with.

"Now Yugi the truth; where have you been?" Grampa growled, his love for his grandson making it hard to be firm with him.

"I…" Yugi started then tilted his head "Guys; why are you here anyways? Didn't I tell you not to come over?" he asked hoping to change the subject.

"We weren't going to…until Gramps called and asked to speak with you," Joey snapped, "Next time you say your coming over tell me," the teen said glaring at the smaller man, noticing the way he nervously bit his bottom lip which was a little fuller than normal, a little pinker.

"I…" Yugi began before Tea' cut him off, "And don't say you were out! We know that! Yugi what if you'd gotten hurt or something?" she demanded.

"I was just out okay?" Yugi snapped flustered.

Before anyone could say a word the phone rang, "Game shop, Solomon Moto speaking; how can I help you?" Grampa answered.

"Good evening Mr Moto," Seto's smooth voice came over the line and Grampa paled.

"May I speak with young Yugi?" the man asked and he pulled the phone away from his ear as he turned to his irate grandson who stared at with defiant violet eyes.

"Yugi, Seto's on the phone for you," he said and to his shock a pink flush over took the boys' nose and a soft smile curved his mouth as he walked over to the phone.

"Hi," he answered and everyone else in the room faded away as his love spoke.

"You got caught didn't you?" Seto's voice teased and he frowned.

"How did you know?" Yugi asked and Seto laughed, low in his throat.

"Look out the window," he said and when he did he saw Seto, on a black and blue motorbike, across the street his head covered by his helmet but Yugi knew those shoulders, that ass and the cocky way he sat on his machine.

Laughing he rolled his eyes "You followed me home!" he accused and then he remembered he wasn't alone and gasps erupted and his face burned red.

"Of cause I do every time, I don't want anything to happen to my Uke," Seto said as he leaned back on his bike, and Yugi's mouth watered and dried at the same time, his pink tongue darting out over his dry lips.

"Oh, don't do that, it's cruel," Seto breathed as his helmeted head turned to the game shop.

"Okay, what's the point of the call?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you seemed so flustered, cute and irritated that I decided to save you little hide, tell you friends that you were helping me test a new programme and that I've had threats lately so we were keeping it on the low," Seto said.

"Or you can tell them that we're…well you get the idea," he said suggestively.

"Thanks," Yugi replied with forced sarcasm.

"Well the first isn't a lie, you did help me out and I have had threats lately," Seto said as a car screamed past music blaring.

"Yeah, you said," Yugi replied.

"So I'll leave you to it, and this way you ca always tell your friends when your coming over there for not getting into trouble," Seto said.

"Thanks, I'll see you at school," he said before Seto made a smoochie sound and hung up. Rolling his eyes as he hung up and watched his love rev his bike and speed off, the tails of his coat flying out behind him.

"Yugi!" Joey and Tristan snapped together drawing the dazed boys gaze to them, his face and eyes back to normal.

"What was dat' all 'bout?" Joey demanded as his grandfather watched him with knowing eyes.

Swallowing Yugi said, "Nothing really, I've been helping Seto with a project and he's had some threats lately so he wanted to make sure I made it home safe."

Shrugging with studied nonchalance he said "He decided that the safest thing for me was to keep it on the low, and apparently he's been following me home."

"Yugi, how long has this 'project' been going on?" Grampa demanded watching his grandson who was…gay.

"About three weeks, every second night I've been going over to help out," he said shrugging as if it were nothing.

"What kind of project?" Joey asked believing the little man.

"A new duelling system, a privet thing he's doing because some of his projects have been copied and/or taken completely before they even hit the shelves. He thinks there's spy in his corporation so he's been working on it alone, until recently when he asked me to help out with the parts he couldn't do alone," Yugi said, thinking of many of the things Seto couldn't do alone.

"Such as?" Joey asked interested.

"Well he can't duel himself, can he?" Yugi asked moving into the kitchen.

"True; but why you?" Tristan asked as Tea' watched him with a frown, not truly believing him.

"I beat him," Yugi said, "And if he hadn't cheated at Pegasus, I would have beaten him then too, so he's wanted to duel me again, and again," he laughed remembering the few duels they had played in Seto's bed, the rule of every 100 points lost another piece of clothing came off. Strip duelling. Fun. Erotic. The play afterward even better.

"He's such a glutton for punishment," Yugi joked not realising the suggestive hint he'd just put out.

Swallowing Grampa watched as his grandson interacted with his friends and waited until they had left, Yugi now in his room and the game shop closed before he went up and knocked on the boy's door.

"Yes?" Yugi called and he opened it to find Yugi in his pyjamas his top unbuttoned as he sat on his bed playing with his cards as Yami floated next to him.

"Yugi," Solomon started as the boy looked up his violet eyes full of secrets, "How long have you and…Seto been…" he paused as he noticed Yami move closer to Yugi, as if to comfort the boy.

"Lovers?" Yugi asked his voice trembling.

"Yes," Solomon nodded.

"Three weeks," Yugi said.

"So the project?" Solomon asked.

"Very real as are the threats, we also decided to keep it to our selves to keep me and Seto's sexual preference out of the media," Yugi said shrugging his violet eyes moving away from his grandfather.

"Yugi," he said realising that his grandchild thought he'd be degusted by his interest in men, "Yugi, look at me," he said and the boy did "This doesn't change my view of you, I love you my boy, you know that and whether you like girls or boys it doesn't matter," he assured the boy.

Smiling Yugi said "Thanks gramps, I love you too,"

A gentle smile touched the 73 year olds mouth as he sat on the stool by Yugi's desk.

"Yugi," he asked "Do you…love him? Seto I mean?"

Bitting his bottom lip Yugi nodded "Yeah, I do but I haven't told him and I don't know if he loves me back. I think that if I tell him I love him he'll freak and think I'm trying to use him. I think someone else told him they loved him and he believed them and he ended up burned," he said.

"Understandable, he has a lot of money for one so young, he's also very attractive," Solomon said and Yugi looked up at him with large eyes.

"I do watch TV Yugi, and _E_ says that Seto is the second most attractive man in the world, apart from that movie actor, Aidan O'Conner," Solomon said with a laugh.

Grinning Yugi nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of **__**Kazuki Takahashi**__**. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_**E**__**n**__**e**__**m**__**y **__**M**__**i**__**n**__**e**_

Chapter Two

…Damn it!…

Warning: cruse language, sexual content, adult content, underage sex.

_"Yugi," he asked "Do you…love him? Seto I mean?"_

_Bitting his bottom lip Yugi nodded "Yeah, I do…"_

Seto waited for Yugi outside the class room, staring down his eyes troubled, he loved the tiny man, he did, he just feared…so much. Sighing he ground his teeth together as Joey spoke in his overly loud voice demanding to know if Yugi was coming to the arcade or off to play cards with Seto. "Kaiba," Tea' said looking up at the tall brunette who was waiting and silence fell on the group as a trio of girls walked by, looked up at him, blushed, giggled and rushed away, talking in hushed fluster. "Wench," he growled loving the way her eyes narrowed on him as he looked away from her "Moto, we need to talk…now," he said looking down at the spiky haired boy.

Two years his senior, the only time they had together at school was lunch and even then it was sporadic glances and secret notes in each other lockers.

"Of cause, Seto, I'll see you guys in the lunch room kay," Yugi said moving to the taller mans side as he pushed off the wall and Yugi felt himself harden slightly. Leaving his gang behind he walked beside Seto he murmured just loud enough for him to hear "Gramps knows."

"Perceptive old man, I figured he'd figure it out as soon as I called, and you flushed," Seto said softly opening the door to a classroom he'd scored from one of his teachers.

As soon as the door was closed he hauled Yugi to him, covering his mouth with his own, Yugi's slender arms wrapping themselves around Seto's neck, thin fingers tangling in brown strands.

Pushing the smaller male into the wall near the door Seto lifted him up so that he was forced to wrap his legs around his waist, "Seto," Yugi breathed into the older mans mouth.

Forcing himself to lift his head Seto rested his forehead to Yugi's as he stared down at the face he knew as well as his own, feeling the body he knew even better.

"Yugi, what have you told your friends?" he asked staring into those violet eyes he loved.

Blinking at Seto Yugi shook his head trying to clear it, then when he still felt wrapped up in silk and heat he whispered "I…I can't think, I need you to put me down, I can't think when your this close," he reiterated.

Smirking to cover his hurt at being asked to release his lover he put Yugi on his feet and moved back to rest against the teachers' desk.

"Well?" he asked watching his lover with deep blue eyes.

"Um, I told them that you needed help testing a new project, the one your doing at home, so that the spies wouldn't get to it," Yugi said watching Seto watch him.

"Hmm,"

"Yeah and that you didn't want anyone to know that I was helping because it would bring up the question of why you were doing it at home and you don't want people to know you're even doing it," he continued.

"Smart boy"

…

"Joey," Tea' said looking at the honey eyed boy across from her.

"Yeah Tea'?" he asked looking up from his duelling manual.

"Do you believe Yugi's story?" she asked and he nodded, "Yeah, why wouldn't I. Everyone knows Seto loves duelling Yug, even if he gets his ass kicked every time. Everyone knows that Seto's a secretive bastard, so yeah I can see why he'd do it at home and what with the spies in his company," he shrugged "Its perfectly, logically Seto."

"True, but…I think there's more to it than that," Tea' said as Yugi and Seto entered the room, Seto obviously describing something, his hands moving in graceful movements.

But it was the looks in their eyes that belied the analytical movements; they wanted each other…loved each other.

That soft tenderness that Tea' had only seen in the eyes of couples there for all to see.

"See, look at them," she whispered and the four boys turned and looked to see Seto look at Yugi as he said something his blue eyes glowing as Yugi looked up his head tilted slightly as he laughed.

Then they separated and as soon as Yug sat down Joey demanded "What was so funny? What did he want?"

"He had to fire a guy earlier, he caught him snooping around his office early this morning, and the guy had no reason to be there," Yugi said with a smirk.

"And?" Tristan asked glaring at the violet eyed boy.

"_And_ he wanted to know what you guys knew, and when I could come over next," Yugi said meeting Tristan's brown eyes saying "I'll be going over after we finish at the arcade. Though I made him promise to help me out with a project due in a few days," he smirked "As payment."

"Cool, we'll come with I wanna check out this new piece, coz I'm save'n up for a new piece of equipment and was debating between Kaiba corp. stuff which is always top, or Draven Corp. who have some stuff real cheap but I'm not too sure on the quality," Joey said and Yugi blinked and looked over at Seto who was looking at him and tilted his head, calling him over.

Making a show of irritation Seto walked over, his hips swaying in a deadly swagger that made girls pause and watch his procession.

"What?" he demanded.

"Can the gang come? They wanna check out the new piece?" Yugi asked.

Sighing Seto cast a look over the group, his lip curling up in disgust "Sure, just make sure they shower first," he sneered before turning as Joey, Tristan and Duke glared after him and Tea' frowned and Bakura blinked.

Seto...Seto Kaiba had just given in without a fight.

…

Entering Kaiba mansion a little after 8 that evening the group were in awe of the large home, as a butler asked "Master Moto, how are you this evening?"

"I'm fine Ryuk, is Seto in the game room?" Yugi asked as the man took their coats.

"Yes Master Moto," the man said and Yugi nodded then headed off down the eastern corridor as his friends followed.

"_Master Moto_," Tristan laughed as Joey smirked.

"Yeah, bet the old bag kisses Kaiba's shoes," he laughed as they entered huge room, an enter wall covered in screens, Mokuba in a seat in front as he played a car racing game, the others all blue prints and schematics as Seto sat at a desk a keypad in front of him.

"Welcome to my home and mutt, you speak disrespectfully to or about Ryuk again and I'll have you removed from my home…_forcefully_," the young CEO said without turning around.

And to their shock Yugi practically sashayed over to Kaiba "How's it going?" he asked his voice a little husky.

"Better, though one of the programs is clashing with another and frying the system," he said without looking away for the screens as Ryuk entered.

"Lord Kaiba, would you and your guests like refreshment?" he asked.

"Please, coffee for me, hot chocolate for Mokuba, Yug what do you want?" he asked looking up with vivid blue eyes.

"Caramel chocolate please Ryuk," Yugi said smiling at the old man, who knew what Seto and he were to each other and kept the other servants away from them when they were in his room.

"Very good master, very good," Ryuk said turning to the others in the room.

"Coffee please," Duke said.

"A caramel chocolate sounds delightful!" Tea' said beaming at the man hoping he hadn't heard the boys' rather nasty comments.

"Water, please," Bakura said softly taking in the large room.

"Coke," Tristan said.

"I'm sorry sir, we don't have any," the butler said coolly.

"Coffee," he sighed, no coke, what was this hell?

"Coffee," Joey said frowning; his thoughts much like his best friends.

"Ryuk, bring some nibbles as well, its going to be a long night," Seto said and the butler bowed "Very well, sir, very well," before shuffling out the door.

…

An hour later Seto and Yugi were duelling their points even, fire in both their eyes, and Tea' tried to forget the way the two had been all afternoon.

So close, Seto answering all Yugi's questions with out so much as a sneer or a raised eyebrow.

He'd been curt with Joey and Tristan, coolly professional with herself and Duke and polite to Bakura and loving and patience with Mokuba who had asked often for his brother to help him when he got stuck.

Nibbling on the ham sandwich in her hand she scanned the food that had been brought in, all artful pieces that if bought in a dinner would cost over 20 for a serving, all healthy.

And when Joey and Tristan had asked if they had chips or chocolate or something unhealthy they were told, curtly that junk food was not stored on the premises and was a prohibited substance in the house.

By Mokuba.

Who sounded like he was reiterating a lecture given to him.

Licking her lips she looked back at the boys as Seto swore as the screens turned off and a red X covered each black screen.

Moving swiftly to the keypad he re-entered and cursed again.

"What is it?" Yugi asked moving up to his lover, his hand resting on his lovers shoulder. Even seated the man was taller than him standing.

"We're being hacked, and the hacker hit one of the dead walls, and is slowly eating his or her way in," Seto answered grinding his teeth together.

Half an hour later the screens where back clear and Mokuba said "Night," as he yawned.

"Night, little brother," Seto said as he hugged the smaller boy who then turned to Yugi and hugged him too and waved at the rest of then before leaving the room before Ryuk enter.

"My lord, Mr Shinohara is on the phone, he says it's urgent," the butler said.

Sighing Seto closed his eyes "Thank you Ryuk, please make sure Mokuba brushes his teeth, will you," he said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Yes my lord," Ryuk said retreating.

Picking up the phone "Kaiba here," he said.

A moment later he snapped "What!"

Then "Did you catch them?"

"Fine! I'll be there momentarily,"

He frowned "Shinohara, if they keep getting our stuff we'll lose everything!...No…Yes…Look I'm on my way over, I want to make sure everything is in order…No you wait until I get there…Good, tell Sergent Kacka that I'll be there soon, no I'll have so people with me…Yes…no…we'll discus this when I arrive," he snapped before hanging up.

"Damn," he whispered rubbing his face.

"Seto, what is it?" Yugi asked and the older man looked up his blue eyes troubled.

"While we were being hacked here, the main Corporation lab was being broken into, Shinohara, you remember him, I introduced you last week, he was called in because it's his sight, and now, my night is going to be even longer," Seto explained.

Standing he looked at his lovers friends, "Come on I'll drive you all home," he said rubbing his temples.

…

Lab 1 was a mess, one complex on fire, another completely ransacked and they still didn't know who had done it or what had been taken, "Mr Kaiba," Sergent Kacka said as he met the young CEO his eyes briefly taking in the tiny man at his side.

"Kacka, its good to see you again, this is Yugi Moto," Seto said shaking the middle aged mans hand as he introduced the cop to his partner.

"Evening Mr Moto," Kacka said knowing better than to question the teen's presence.

"How long has the western complex been…burning?" Seto asked as Shinohara made his way over his sectary at his side. The woman was in her early twenties with copper coloured hair and could use a few more pounds.

She fluttered her eyes at him as her boss shook his hand and said "for the last half an hour, just after I called you it exploded," he shook his head before inclining it to Yugi, who he knew was his boss's lover.

Not that he cared.

Seto payed well, better than most, even if he was curt, rude man who often took over other peoples businesses and hated incompetence of any kind.

To survive in his world was to be the best at what you did and if you failed to meet his expectations of you, well, your fired put it politely.

"Great," Seto said as the media took photo after photo of the burning building and his interaction with the senior lab Tec and Sergent.

"Mr Kacka, how long have the media been taking photos of my building?" he asked his voice a hiss of anger that made Yugi look up at him.

Seto loathed the media.

"Mr Kaiba, Mr Kabia, Mr Kaiba!" they all called as a well known TV journalist rushed up to him.

"Mr Kaiba, do you know what has been taken from your laboratory?" she asked her voice slightly breathless.

"No comment," he said as he moved forward beyond the police tape, Yugi dogging his heals with the two security guards behind him, and then they noticed him.

"Mr Kaiba, who is this young man and why is he with you?" a man with a tape asked shoving it toward the 6 foot 1 man.

"Yugi Moto!" one of the reports called and another recorder was shoved toward them "Mr Kaiba why is your rival with you?"

"Why are you together at such a late hour?"

Seto sighed and grabbed Yugi's arm pulling him through the crush of media sharks.

"Seto, you're hurting me," Yugi said softly and his lovers grip loosened.

"Sorry," he breathed looking down at his 5 foot lover with a smirk.

"Its okay, I know how much you hate those guys," Yugi replied love in his violet eyes.

"True," he said casting a glare at the flashing cameras. An idea fluttered into his mind, to give them something to capture but was quickly shoved aside he knew Yugi would object. Unlike his other lovers Yugi didn't mind being kept hidden from the media. He knew why Seto kept their relationship hidden.

Besides in the end, when Yugi was sick of him he'd be tossed aside as he and his brother had been by their mother, as they had been by the orphanage, and nearly by Mr Kaiba and then the small group of lovers he'd had since he was around 17. They always got sick of him, his attitude, his need for privacy, and lack of romance.

It was only a matter of time before Yugi too moved on.


	3. Chapter 3

Yu-Gi-Oh

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of **__**Kazuki Takahashi**__**. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_**E**__**n**__**e**__**m**__**y **__**M**__**i**__**n**__**e**_

Chapter Three

…Mine…

WARNING…RANT!: OMG I'm so sick of the Yugi/Yami pairings, you know what I'm talking about. Were you have the holder of the Millennium Item, such as the Millennium Puzzle, Rod and Ring and the spirit in or brought on by fall in a head over heals romance and the spirit has a body! Grr! Here I am trying to find a decent Yugi/Seto Yaoi pic and what do I find! Yugi/Yami! Seto/Joey! Bakura/Ryou! Marik/Malik! OHHH.

Thanks for listening!

Warning: cruse language, sexual content, adult content, underage sex.

_ It was only a matter of time before Yugi too moved on._

An alarm blared in a large bedroom as sunlight played across the nude bodies in the bed, the silk sheets ridding low on the smaller mans hips and only covering one thigh of the large mans. The scent of sweat and the musky smell of sex filling the room as the radio began "And in resent news, last night Kaiba Corp. Lab 1 was robbed as one building burned. Though no comment was made by Head of the Lab Doricas Shinokana or Mr Seto Kaiba who arrived on scene with young Yugi Moto in toe, why they were together is unknown though their rivalry is legendary," the radio DJ said.

Rolling over Seto hit the dragon shaped clock and glared at the contraption as it read 7 am. Having gotten to bed around 2 though not going to sleep until 3:30 he was bone tired and Yugi was still out.

Turning back to the younger man he brushed a blond strand away as he watched the boy sleep. They'd gone to his home last night, his intention to drop his young lover off before going to the lab but Yugi had been determined to come with him so they'd gone and told his grandfather he was staying over, gotten some clothing and gone to the sight.

"Yugi, wake up," he whispered nuzzling his bristled cheek to Yugi's smooth one.

"Hmm, I don't wanna," Yugi murmured snuggling closer to the warmth of Seto's body.

"Neither do I," Seto breathed his arms going around Yugi's slender form, his mouth covering Yugi's, whose lips clung to him, opening to the demand of his.

…

Domino High was full of activity as the news filled the corridors that Seto and Yugi had arrived…together. That the rivals had been together when Lab 1 had burned down.

"Did you hear?" one girl whisper to another as Joey tapped his pencil on his desk and Yugi entered the room just as the bell went. Silence stretched across the room as he silently made his way over to his desk, yawning before resting his head on the thing.

Noise burst like an air bubble and it became hard to hear one voice. "Yug, you okay?" Joey asked as Tea' turned to look at the spiky haired boy who slowly raised his head.

Stifling another yawn Yugi nodded "Yeah, just really tired, I didn't get to be until 2," he said not adding that he hadn't go to sleep until 3:30 ish.

"Yeah, what happened at Lab 1 do you know?" Joey asked as Tristan came over and leaned against Bakura's desk and Duke squatted on the other side of Yugi.

"Someone ransacked one complex and burnt down another, Sergent Kacka thinks they opened a gas line and lit something because it took about 15 minutes after they got there to start the fire and then they couldn't get it to stop so there only the skeleton of the structure left," he said yawning as his lids slid half way down.

"Yugi; why did you stay with Seto, after he dropped the rest of us off?" Tea' asked hoping that his fatigue would help him be honest with them.

"Because he would have taken someone head off and he tends to listen to me," Yugi said blinking rapidly as he yawned again.

"Yug, what time did you get to sleep?" Bakura asked.

"Hmm, 4ish," he mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"But you said you got to bed at 2," Joey said confused.

"But I didn't say I went to sleep now did I Joey?" Yugi teased a suggestive light in his violet eyes.

"Yugi…are you and …Seto?" Tea' asked softly in his ear as the teacher walked in and the little man just gave her a little smile and raised his eyes brows as Yami appeared beside him.

"_Yugi, wake up, Tea's figuring it out and I thought you didn't want that!" Yami snapped in his partners head._

"_I know, but frankly I don't care, I mean if they can't except the fact that we're gay and with Seto then they aren't real friends now are they?"_

…

As the lunch bell came Tea' was still having a hard time putting Seto and gay together hell Seto and sex didn't click either.

"Afternoon Tea'," Seto said as she met up with him and Yugi outside he class room.

"Hi," she replied frowning.

"Seto's joining us for lunch…if that's okay with the group," Yugi said as she noticed Bakura and Duke over to the left, and Joey and Tristan came out of the class room.

"Sure," she said as Joey rolled his eyes but didn't protest.

"Cool!" Yugi said obviously happy that his…boyfriend was joining them.

Once seated Yugi turned to them with bright eyes and said "Guys I have something to tell you," he said as Yami appeared and moved closer to his hikari.

"Yes Yugi?" Tea' said wondering if he was going to tell them about him and Seto.

"Umm, okay," he said deflating a little, looking a little hesitant, and Seto shifted slightly so that his arm touched Yugi's, almost unnoticed, until Yugi looked up at him and smile.

Looking back at his friends he said quickly "I'm gay and I'm dating Seto," smiling a little forced.

"Urr what?" Joey asked blinking.

"Yugi and I are a couple…mutt," Seto said and Yugi elbowed him slightly "I thought you said you'd be nice to my friends," he said frowning.

"I was being nice, you should see how I treat my workers," Seto said blandly.

"Seto," Yugi growled as Yami rolled his eyes and turned to the rest of the group.

"I'll field the questions while they debate Seto's niceness," he said.

A little while later Tea' shouted, "I knew it!"

"I knew he was lying to us or omitting so much! And I knew he and Seto where closer than they were saying!" she said glaring at the couple who were still debating whether or not Seto had been nice to Joey only to pause and look at her.

Yugi looked at her with amused confusion while blankness encompassed Seto's handsome visage.

"I saw the looks, the touches, the secret language you two laps into!" She said as the room fell quiet, all eyes turning to her.

"Tea'" Bakura cautioned looking around the room.

"Oh, my god," Joey said his eyes wide.

"SETO'S A POFF!!" he roared laughing as Seto and Yugi watched him with eyebrows raised and Yami shook his head as he rested his transparent hands on both their shoulders in an obvious show of support.

Whispers broke out around the room as they watched the large group, waiting for Seto's snide remark or for the multibillionaire to sneer at the blond teen.

A smirk curled his lips his eyes sparkling with mischief before he wrapped an arm around Yugi, turning the small man's willing face to his before he kissed him.

Yugi instantly opened his mouth, his arms going around Seto neck, his finger tangling in the silky brown strands, a small sound crawling up as Seto's other arm surrounded his waist, pulling him closer.

"Oh, my god,"


	4. Chapter 4

Yu-Gi-Oh

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of **__**Kazuki Takahashi**__**. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_**E**__**n**__**e**__**m**__**y **__**M**__**i**__**n**__**e**_

Chapter Four

…No…

WARNING…RANT!: Err Parents, school! Sometimes I hate life. Heres an interesting question that I would like to pose to you, my readers, is there such a thing as true immortally.

And is fame a form of it or is it a false impression of longevity? Can someone really be in the memory of mortals for 100 yrs? 200? 1000? 10,000?

Warning: cruse language, sexual content, adult content, underage sex.

_~ Yugi instantly opened his mouth, his arms going around Seto neck, his finger tangling in the silky brown strands, a small sound crawling up as Seto's other arm surrounded his waist, pulling him closer._

"_Oh, my god," ~_

Later that night Seto mumbled to an equally nude Yugi, "I'm really beginning to hate the nights we spend apart," his voice slurred. Giggling Yugi snuggled closer to the other mans larger body, his eyes heavy lidded, "I know what you mean," they kissed languidly, in a lazy battle and when they pulled apart Yugi grinned up at Seto. "Joey's face was priceless today after you kissed me," he said as a smirk touched his loves face "Yes…by tomorrow the whole school will know and then the media and it will spread to all fans that you…my little Yugi…are mine."

Those words were said with a steely conviction and Yugi smiled as he lifted up a hand to lightly trace the plans of his boyfriends face. It was official, public and they were both happy about it. No more hiding.

Showering Seto glanced at his arm and froze.

_No,_ his arm was discoloured, tender as he washed it, hoping, praying it was dirt though how he could have gotten dirt on himself when he hadn't been near the stuff was a mystery. He was bruised and he had a slight headache starting. No, it couldn't be back. Rushing to finish his shower he waited for Yugi to stumble his way into the bathroom and for the water to start before he grabbed his phone and dialled his doctors' number.

"Dr Orihime's office, Da-rin speaking how can I help you?" a soft feminine voice answered.

"Good morning, my names Mephisto Seto, can you please get the doctor for me," he spoke his tone cool and brief with only the slightest tremor.

"Just a moment sir," a soft music filled the phone and he jerked clothes from his tallboy taking deep calming breaths.

"Mr Kaiba what's wrong," the doctor's voice echoed after a soft click.

"I need to make an appointment," Seto said, only three or four people still knew his real last name, Dr Orihime being one of them. He'd been treating Seto since he was a toddler and they used his original last name to keep his…problem out of the media.

"Mr…Seto, why do you need an appointment," the man asked his voice worried.

"I think its back," Seto said.

"Oh…I'll see you at 7:30, Seto if it is back," the doctor began as the water turned off.

"Tell me later," Seto said hanging up, he could do this, he would do this, and he would act completely normal for Yugi and his brother…

7:30 came and Seto entered the small, empty clinic that was normally closed up tight by now, he just happened to have a key and Dr Orihime was in his brightly lite, cold office. The room was made up of off white walls, grey and mahogany furniture.

As reasonably tall man in his late 40's with yellow blond hair and dull grey eyes Orihime wasn't what one could call handsome, though he wasn't pretty either nor was he plain. He was stark and oddly beautiful in a unique and strangely exotic way.

"Mr Kaiba," he said rising to great the younger man, gripping his hand gently in his, if it was back then the younger man would bruise easily and it was something the boy had always hatted.

"Now tell me why you think its back," the doctor said as they took there seats, "The leukaemia should have been completely whipped out after the last time."

"I…I've been getting headaches more often lately but put them down to stress, then this morning I noticed this," Seto said before jerking his black, silk skivvy off, his left arm was nearly black around his bicep and on one shoulder he was purple. The bruise in the shape of a hand.

"Seto…hold on," the doctor said and left the room. He returned with a set of needles, swabs and Seto held out his right arm and waited not even flinching as the doctor drew three vials of his blood.

"Come back in two days, I should have the results by then," Orihime said as he wrote Seto's name on each vial.

"But Mr Kaiba you should be aware that you have had extensive treatment since you were a child and there is a high chance that we wont be able to do anything about it this time," his doctor continued. He'd learnt years ago that he had to be blunt with Seto; the boy no matter his IQ was as stubborn as a mule and if given hope would push and push until he was shot down by someone better or dead.

"Thanks, Orihime," he said rolling his blue eyes standing as he pulled the top back on.

"No problem Mr Kaiba, have a pleasant night," he said and watched the boy leave calling out as he reached the outer doors.

"And don't over do it Mr Kaiba!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or 4Kids Ent., FUNimation, TV Tokyo/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_**Enemy Mine**_

_**Chapter Five**_

…**No…**

_Please send in names of good Yaoi's for THE BEST YAOIs collection. Thank you._

_~"No problem Mr Kaiba, have a pleasant night," he said and watched the boy leave calling out as he reached the outer doors._

"_And don't over do it Mr Kaiba!"~_

Staring at the computer screen before him Seto took in the innocent roundness of his brother and his lovers faces. How was he going to be able to tell them…tell them he would be gone in only a few months, late spring, early summer. He remembered when he had found out, alone, in the impersonal, clean office of Dr Orihime.

-Flash Back-

"Mr Kaiba," the blond doctor said from behind his large, mahogany desk as Seto sat on the opposite side, in a large, overstuffed grey couch. He'd been in twice in the last week, he was dieing, he knew but he waited, his face stoic, his eyes blank.

"I'm sorry Mr…" his doctor sighed "Seto, you will need to get your affairs in order, there's nothing we can do for you."

"You're sure? I'll take as much as I can," Seto said with a slight tremor, he was dieing…the leukaemia was going to kill him just as it had his mother and sister.

"I'm sorry," his doctor repeated.

-End Flash Back-

Bitting his bottom lip he frowned as his phone, the one on his desk, a desk that was clean and orderly.

Answering he barked his name.

"Hi Seto, it's me," Yugi said, that bright cheerful voice bringing a sting of tears to his eyes.

"What is it Yugi?" he demanded, deciding it was better if Yugi hated him or at the very least didn't want to see him anymore…to save him the pain he wouldn't be able to save his brother from.

There was a brief silence before Yugi spoke his voice hesitant "I was wondering if we were still on for tonight?

"…"

"You don't remember," Yugi said with forced humour, he knew he'd hurt the younger, smaller boy, "We were meant to be going to the movies with Joey and the gang and Mokuba,"

"Look, I can't make it," Seto snapped, the words like acid on his tongue, "I have a company to run," he said before hanging up. Pain throbbed through his chest. He wasn't ready. He didn't want to die yet, not with everything so perfect.

Mokuba was happy; he had a good 'stable' life.

Yugi was…Yugi and Seto…he was dieing.

-Two Weeks Later-

Yugi sighed, staring blankly at the table as Yami hovered, a worried crease on his brow. Seto. He'd been cold, distant, telling them he was too busy to be with them. He'd missed an inter week of classes, Kaiba Corp was doing mass clean out, new inventions to be sold, old one's re-vamped. And Mokuba had called him, Yugi, twice in the last week telling him Seto was acting odd. His brother was scaring him.

"Yugi?" a shy voice called from across the table but Yugi was too distracted, lost in thought to notice Ryou.

"Yugi what's wrong?" the voice asked again this time getting the duellists attention.

"Yugi?"  
"It's…"he paused, he had been about to say 'nothing' but he knew better, it would only make the others worry and frankly he need help.

"Seto's acting odd…cold," Yugi said his pain and confusion in his voice, his eyes.

"Oh?" Ryou asked.

'"Like he used to but…Mokuba-Seto's little brother- is really worried. Something's wrong," Yugi sighed as he met Ryou's brown eyes.

"Any idea what?"

"Not a clue,"

"'Bout what?" Joey asked as he scooted in beside his best friend; the little guy looked tried, his eyes filled with worry and sadness as they looked up at him. Large and vaguely feminine, his glossy hair sticking up all around his head.

"Seto's acting off," Ryou answered for Yugi, "And Yug has no clue what's wrong with his boyfriend.

"Are you sure Mr Kaiba?" the brunette lawyer asked, Mr Wright, was a cautious man and didn't want to set the multi-billionaire off. To be honest the teen scared the shit out of him, though he'd never admit it to any one, his blue eyes intense and cold.

"Positive," Seto said staring at the man, "Mokuba and Yugi will co-inherit, co-own Kaiba Corporation," he said steal in his voice.

"Alright sir," the lawyer said before signing the document, a witness to client decisions.

After the man left with a copy of the will Seto turned, staring out the window, he was so far up that the people below appeared as little more than ants. He was going to have to tell Mokuba, his brother was scared enough.

His little brother, his 13 year old baby would soon have no living relative, no living _blood _relative left after summer.

Only Yugi.

His phone rang, glancing at the thing he frowned and hit for the speaker, "Kaiba," he said and his voice sounded odd…defeated.

"Sir there's a … young man here to see you," his receptionist said, her voice brisk and slightly confused,

"Send him in,"

The far door opened and his heart stopped.

Yugi.

His beautiful eyes clouded, filled with a worried determination, his lips pressed into a thin line, his thin shoulders thrown back stubbornly.

"Mouto," Seto sneered or tried to, his heart win his eyes though hidden by a thin sheen of ice.

"Kaiba," Yugi mocked though his eyes tightened.

Seto had to make his hands into fists to stop himself from grabbing the boy, pulling him close and kissing him senseless. To stop himself from breaking. Why now? He wanted to damn the fates, the one he didn't believe in for taking him form his Yugi.

"Why are you here?"

"Because,"  
Raising an eyebrow Seto waited for his lover to continue.

"I want to know what's going on with you!" Yugi snarled, not something he did often, if ever as he moved to stand over his love, who was still taller than he was sitting.

"I've been busy,"

"And I don't believe you," Yugi said crossing his arms over his tiny chest. "If you don't want us to be together, fine…but don't play with me like this," the smaller man said his voice catching.

"Yugi," Seto said his voice tight.

"No, Seto, you can't go from saying you hate the nights we're apart to acting as if I don't exist or like I'm a huge burden!"

And for the first time since they'd begun dating they fought, their voices rising as workers paused outside the CEOs office. Yugi's eyes burned with an inner passion, his small, rounded face flushed with anger as he demanded to know why Seto was acting the way his was. For Seto's part his voice was icy, his eyes cold as he snapped out his answered, which were vague and untrue.

He'd been busy…setting up for his passing.

Acting cold…to push the boy away.

Non of these things he admitted and the more he lied the more his chest constricted and the angrier and more upset his love became. He wanted to apologise, something he didn't do…as a rule, he wanted to hold Yugi close and wish the world away but he couldn't. To realistic, to controlled, Seto had longs since stoped wishing for things he couldn't have. A kitten, it had killed his father…caused the accident that had killed him and left him and his infant brother alone. His father back…an orphanage. To be adopted by someone who would love him and his baby brother…they'd gotten abusive Gorukoze. Freedom…a dead stepdad and a company to run.

Yugi…and now he was dieing.

No no more wishing, no more hoping. And after those depressing thoughts ran through his mind Seto, completely exhausted, his head throbbing, his muscles and joints aching snapped, "Get out," his voice low.

"What?" Yugi asked lamely, his blue amethyst eyes showing his hurt, his confusion.

"Leave, walk out that door right now Yugi, just go," his lover said his blue eyes empty…drained of their usual fire. At closer inspection Yugi noticed that Seto had lost a fair bit of weight since he'd last seen the man. He had lines that had never been there before and he looked tired and slightly pained for no matter how blank his face there was always a flavour to it, to those who knew him anyway.

Turning on his heal Yugi marched out making sure to slam the office door for good measure and Seto walked numbly to the window.

It was done, he thought crossing off one of the many things he had to do on his mental list. Yugi was one of his heirs and he hated Seto…just as the CEO hate planned.

Looking down at his little brothers sleeping form latter that night Seto sighed, he'd worked later than he'd planed, burying himself in his work to hide from his pain. _Mokuba,_ he thought taking in his little brother, his creamy skinned face, his long dark hair, so like their mothers, Seto's twins-Satara, who had died at the young age of 6. His baby brother was so small, his life so far unfair, cruel to the young male. "Mokuba," he called gently shaking his brothers' shoulder.

The boy stirred, sleepy blue eyes opening, blinking several times before he whispered "Big brother."

Reaching down Seto pushed at the wild black hair Mokuba refused to have cut; a small smile on his face though his eyes were pained.

"Yeah, Mokuba…it's back little brother," Seto said as his tears slid down his cheeks.

"What?" Mokuba asked suddenly wide-awake, his blue eyes questioning as he sat up.

"The leukaemia, Mokie," Seto said as a shuddering breath left his lungs, he had to tell his 13 year old brother that soon, all too soon he was going to be alone in the world.

"But you're going to be alright, right?" Mokuba asked after a moment, "Dr Orihime will make you all better like last time,"

Shaking his head Seto sat down beside his brother, gently touching his brothers cheeks, as a tactile person with those closest to him he had a habit of touching them when they or he was distressed, them or his cards or duel medallion where Mokuba's photo was housed.

"No, Mokie, I'm not," he whispered staring into his brothers tearful eyes, "Orihime can't help me this time."

"But," Mokuba gasped, his tears falling as Seto pressed a shaking finger to his lips.

"No, no buts little brother, not this time," Seto said as he pulled his brother to him heedless of the bruises he would most likely get as he continued. "I have until the end of spring, maybe early summer but, even when I'm gone I'll watch over you," he tapped his brothers' medallion "And I'll always be with you."

Neither brother ever removed them; not to shower nor swim, that way they were always together even when they were apart.

"I don't want you to die big brother," Mokuba whispered into his brothers' throat, "I don't wanna be alone."

"You won't be, I'll make sure of it," Seto whispered…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or 4Kids Ent., FUNimation, TV Tokyo/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_**Enemy Mine**_

_**Chapter Six**_

…**Tell Me Not…**

_~"I don't want you to die big brother," Mokuba whispered into his brothers' throat, "I don't wanna be alone."_

"_You won't be, I'll make sure of it," Seto whispered…~_

Seto woke covered in sweat, tired and hungry though he had no desire to eat. Showering he refused to look at his reflection, he knew he probably looked skeletal, leukaemia patents often did, mostly because the disease ate away at them, killing them in painful inches. Dressing swiftly, though his movements felt sluggish he was unsurprised to find his usually formfitting uniform, which had been tailored to his 'swimmers' build, baggy and the tangy taste of blood in his mouth.

The morning seemed to drag and Mokuba, who was normally chipper and bright, depressed, his large eyes tight and shinny with pain and he told Seto that he loved him at least five times before the limo dropped him off at school. Feeling dizzy and faintly nauseated, he made it to lunch without much trouble though people kept glancing at him worried.

In his old spot, his laptop open before him he tried to ignore the glares cast his way by Yugi's friends, though their loyalty made him feel better. His Yugi would be well cared for when he left. Sipping his water he read the data on his screen as Joey slammed his hands into the table, hard enough to make his laptop jump.

"Watch it mutt, this laptop costs more than your parents make in a year," he said calmly.

"You really are a jerk, aren't you?" the blond boy snarled, "Thinking your better than all of us! Playing with Yugi! Hurting him on purpose!"

Seto rose, to fast as he snarled "I have never played with Yugi or anyone that way," as black spots danced across his vision before a collapsed, falling unconscious to the floor.

Two hours later Yugi sat by Seto's side, thanks to how public their 'relationship' had before though their brake up hadn't he was treated as though he were family. Even being the one they asked if they should call Mokuba out of school. Which he'd vetoed, Joey was to pick up the youngest Kaiba and bring him to the hospital.

A low groan came from the man on the bed and Yugis' attention immediately locked on the thin man.

Blue eyes, hazy because of the fever he was running, stared at him from under heavy eyelids and a small smile twisted chapped lips.

"Yugi…my little Yugi," he breathed.

"Kaiba," Yugi said trying to keep things impersonal, though how he could do that when the man he loved was lying in a hospital bed was beside him.

"I'm sorry Yugi," Seto whispered but was unable to continue as a middle aged female doctor, charged with Seto, strode in, a chart in her hand and a deep frown on her face.

She didn't even blink when she found her patent awake, instead saying, "Mr Kaiba, I'm Dr Yamito," her voice cool, though a little deeper than expected.

"Mr Kaiba are you aware you have leukaemia?" he blunt question drew a sharp gasp from Yugi, whose eyes widened.

"Yes," Seto answered, "Call Dr Orihime, ask for Mr Mephistos' files or to come here himself," he ordered.

"Mephisto?" Yugi asked, not recognising the name after the woman left, a looked of annoyance in her lavender eyes.

Closing his eyes, his head turning towards his lover Seto said, "Mephisto Seto is my birth name, Kaiba Seto is my adoptive one," his words slurring slightly.

Doctor Orihime arrived, files in hand little over an hour later and looked stunned to find Yugi at Seto's bedside, Seto sleeping fitfully, due to fever. Keeping one hand in Setos he shook hands with the blond introducing himself "Yugi, Moto Yugi, Mr Kaiba's…boyfriend."

"Desiderious, Orihime Desiderious, Mr Kaiba's doctor," the blond said with slight amusement, "and I'll take it, by your hesitation that young Seto has been trying to push you away."

The boy nodded and Orihime sympathised but was unable to voice it as the door opened and a female doctor tagged as 'Yamito Ai', young Mokuba and a brown eyed blond walked in.

"Dr Orihime!" Mokuba said with a smile that lit up his eyes though they stayed slightly shadowed.

"Mokuba," Orhime greeted as the woman turned to him her grey eyes sharp.

"Dr, I'm Dr Yamito, tell me, why isn't Mr Kaiba's medical records updated with this?" she demanded.

Figuring that all those present were close to the CEO he answered, "Because he didn't want anyone to know, doctor, Mr Kaiba…Seto has had leukaemia since he was a toddler,"

"What?" Yugi asked tears filling his large expressive eyes.

"I'm sorry Mr Moto but that baka boy should have told you how serious this is," Orihime said knowing that Mokuba, who was now at his brothers' side, knew his older brother was dieing. It was in his eyes, his posture, very way he clutched his older brothers' hand.

Pained blue eyes opened and Seto spoke his voice strong "Orihime, shut up."

A blond brow rose, a smirk curving slightly plump lips "Seto, you know I'm right," he said his eyes grave as the man glared at him.

"Seto?" Yugi asked his voice translating his pain and Seto seemed to flinch, sinking back into the matris, his fingers tightening around those in his hands.

"Yugi," he said meeting those lovely violet eyes, eyes that burned his soul, "I…Dr Orihime is correct, I should have told you," he stated calmly as if they were talking about the weather.

"What are they going to do to make you better? Chemo?" Yugi asked, his desperation clear as Joey moved up behind the smaller man in silent support.

Seto shook his head suddenly looking very tried, "There's nothing they can do, my livers shot, it wouldn't be able to handle the chemical influx," he said softly.

"I. Don't. Understand." Yugi mouthed as Joey put his hands on his pail friends shoulders.

He understood.

Moneybags was dieing.

"After summer I wont be here anymore," Seto said as Mokuba made a strangled sound, looking at his little brother he release the boys hand, slid over, closer to Yugi and gestured for his brother to join him on the small hospital bed.

Looking at Orihime, then Yamito his eyes begging, the woman meeting his gaze calmly while Orihime looked just as pained, his eyes shinny, Yugi chocked back a sob. His eyes shifted back to the brothers, Mokuba now huddled at his brothers side, Seto's free arm wrapped around his little brother as Joey wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

No.

This couldn't be happening, his mind screamed, Seto couldn't die, it isn't…he was too young!

"Mr Kaiba," Yamito said from by the door, a door which had been knocked on, though no one else had noticed, nor the quick, quiet conversation between her and another.

Those true blue eyes looked up at her and he waited the demand clear in those eyes.

"Mr Kaiba, the media are bugging my staff," the woman said "What would you allow us to tell them?"

His lip curling in disgust, his thoughts plan on his face Seto snarled, "Damn vultures, tell them to let me die in peace! Tell them that this is none of their fucking business!" His out burst shocked all but Orihime and he took a few deep breaths to calm himself "Tell them that my condition is undisclosed and if they continue to harass myself, my family, or this hospitals staff I'll sue them to ruin," he stated in his normal bland tone.

The Kaiba mansion was solemn, quiet, its occupants sad, tired and filled with grief as midnight struck. Clear to leave, after he'd demanded to go home, Seto lay in the silence of his room, Yugi at his side, staring at the sealing.

Plans moved threw his mind, things to finish, things to say as he lay and Yugi shifted and those painfully beautiful eyes met his. "Is this why you were pushing he away?" the younger boy asked and Seto sighed, closing his eyes before answering, his voice trembling ever so slightly "Yes, Yugi," he said re-meeting those lovely violet eyes that looked blue in the moon light. "I wanted to spare you what I could never spare Mokuba…I felt is better…safer if you couldn't stand the sight of me…so your grief wouldn't exist," he gave a bitter laugh before saying "And because I'm vain enough to want to remember me…as I was not as I will be."

Grimacing he ran a large hand over his face "By the time I…die, I'll be little more than a skeleton, a horribly smelling one at that," he said.

Shifting Yugi brushed a kiss on Seto's lips, going to pull away he was stopped by large hands pulling him back for a thorough tonsil cleaning kiss that left them both breathless and more than a little aroused.

"I love you, Seto," Yugi whispered as they stared into each others eyes, "And I, you, I just wish I could stay," the blue eyed CEO said.

"Yugi…I don't want to die," he confided.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or 4Kids Ent., FUNimation, TV Tokyo/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_**Enemy Mine**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

…**Shadow What?…**

_~"I love you, Seto," Yugi whispered as they stared into each others eyes, "And I, you, I just wish I could stay," the blue eyed CEO said. _

"_Yugi…I don't want to die," he confided. ~_

The phone rang a shrill sound that pierced the silence of the office like a scream, the rooms' occupant swore in irritation before snatching up the receiver and snapped "Kaiba," and a warped, distorted and echoic voice came over the line.

"Mr Kaiba…what would you say if I told you I know away to keep you healthy…alive," the voice asked.

"Who is this?" the CEO growled.

"A concerned…friend," it said.

"I have no friends," Seto said, it was true, he didn't, he had people he payed, a doctor who was more of a father or uncle, a little brother, a lover and rivals, but no friends.

"Very well," it said and silence rained for a few moments, "Would you like too know?" it asked and Seto swallowed, _"I love you, Seto,"_ Yugis' confession burned threw his mind and he said "Tell me."

"A shadow deal," it said and Seto frowned, another nut, great.

"A shadow deal?" he said sarcasm deeply imbedded in his voice, his tone scathing.

"Yes, Mr Kaiba, a shadow deal can rid you of your…sickness," the voice said and his insides froze.

"How do you know about that?"

"I know everything," it stated, and Seto felt that it, the person on the other end was laughing at him.

"Explain," he commanded, his voice laced with steel.

"Very well, you open a portal to the Shadow Realm, and then if the portal remains you put on hand into it and state you desire then if the creature one the other side agrees to for fill your wish it will do so. It will then demand something of you, you must for fill its demand, you can not get out of it," the voice said and he ground his teeth together.

"I meant how you know everything!" he snarled, he didn't want to know about some magic drivel!

"Oh, I just do," it said its tone so condescending as it spoke "Talk to Ishtar Malik, he will help you," it said before the line went dead.

Growling he slammed the receiver down and glared at the desk, no way he was going to call that no good Egyptian!

"_I love you, Seto,"_

Damn it!

"_I love you, Seto,"_

"_I don't want you to die big brother,"_

"_I don't wanna be alone." _

_Fuck! _He lifted the receiver and dialled a number that he never thought he'd ever use.

"Ishtar residence."

…

Near on maniacal laughter filled the large room, a semi tall, silver haired boy sitting behind an overly large desk, his silver eyes filled with malicious joy, as he said "Yugi Moto is mine!"

If the corporate head took the bait and the monster did its job the blue eyed idiot would be completely out of the picture and then Yugi would be his, his and all his!

"Hakkyou what are you doing?" a deep voice called and the boy stopped laughing large silver eyes locking onto his older brothers figure by the door.

His brothers face half covered by a silver eyes patch and his hair, his one brown eye sad, grief stricken. "I'm making my love mine!" he said, a small innocent smile on his lips.

"Then why were you using the voice distorting system and calling Kaiba Corp, didn't I tell you to leave those two brothers alone?" Max said as he made his way over to his little brother.

"True but Kaiba stole my love from me and I want him back!" Hakkyou said staring at his brother, his eyes wide with innocence.

"Yugi…it all goes back to Yugi," the multimillionaire said shaking his long haired head, the poor duellist must have had it up to here, what with people messing with him, his friends, his family and now his lover.

"Hakkyou, you know as well as I do that losing the one you love tears you apart," he said trying to reason with his younger brother but the boy had turned him out going back to staring at the image of Yugi in his sleep on the large TV screen, though how his brother had gotten that image he didn't know.

…

"Yugi how is Seto?" Grampa asked and Yugi looked up from the counter where he sat staring into space.

"Huh?"

"Hows your boyfriend?" the older man repeated and Yugi sighed his eyes filling with pain. He hadn't told his grandpa that Seto was ill…dieing ill.

Even the rest of the group didn't know and though he'd spent the last few days with Seto, refusing to allow him to go to work and neither had gone to school, or left each other presence for more than a few moments. Only Joey knew out of his friends and was sworn to secrecy until Seto said it was time the others knew.

"Gramps I…" he said tears filling his eyes.

"Yugi, what is it?" his grandfather demanded his wrinkled hands grasping his shoulders.

"Seto…he's…oh Ra…he's dieing gramps," Yugi sobbed as Yami appeared and wrapped himself around the younger boy as his grandfather held him close as well.

"How?" the older man chocked out in shock, such a powerful young man couldn't die so young, it was all…wrong!

"Leukaemia," his grandson whispered as he hiccuped "He's had it since he was a baby, gramps, he had a twin!"

"She…died because of it the second time round and his mother died around the same time," he said as he shook.

"Hush," Solomon said rubbing useless circles on his grandsons back, suddenly understanding why the boy had stayed with his lover so long. He was spending every moment he could with the older boy.

"Why, why does he have to die?" the young boy sobbed.

"I don't know son, I don't know,"

…

"We meet tomorrow night, after dark," the deep dry voice said and the line went dead.

Hakkyou means insanity in Jap


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or 4Kids Ent., FUNimation, TV Tokyo/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_**Enemy Mine**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

…**Just wake Up…**

_~"We meet tomorrow night, after dark," the deep dry voice said and the line went dead.~_

The museum was dark as Seto walked in close to 9 o'clock that night, the air chilly on his face and hands, his suit a little to big for his slighter frame as he walked past the ancient pieces of plaster and clay. Old swords and jars, murals and sculptures lined the walls and filled the glass cabinets as he made his way to the basement door.

Gods, he had to be losing his mind as well as his life, he was about to attempt a 'magic' spell to cure himself and he didn't even believe in magic. Sure odd things happened and his lover had another soul that floated around privy to every thought and feeling Yugi had. The spirit could even take over his lovers' body which could be rather entertaining when it happened in the middle of…well it was best not to think of such things.

He paused outside the door, which had been left slightly open, candle light making the crack glow an eerie yellow as he wondered just what he was doing.

"_I love you, Seto"_

"_I don't wanna be alone."_

"_I don't want you to die big brother,"_

"_I love you, Seto"_

Stealing himself he walked down those steps and into the large room, the large tablet with images of people similar to himself and Yugi off to his right and his eyes skimmed the sandstone lines of his loves ghost.

"_I love you Yugi, and I won't leave you or Mokuba without a fight,"_ he thought looking over at Malik and Odion, the young Egyptians ever present shadow.

"Are you ready Master Kaiba? Are you sure you wish to proceed?" the sandy haired man asked and Seto nodded as he clenched his jaw, his decision made.

"Very well," the young man said and he pointed to the large circle of candles.

"Everything is ready, you have but to step into the circle," Malik said and the CEO put his brief case down and stepped over the candles his eye gaze taking in the star drawn in monster cards. Tracing the circle which too was made of cards, the candles placed every four cards, all face down.

"Master Kaiba, hold this please," the Egyptian said holding out the golden rod…the Millennium Rod. His lip curling in distaste he grasped the strangely warm metal as Malik spoke "Now, stand very still," before he and Odion began chanting, their words strangely musical and he felt the air tighten.

His ears popped as pressure built and a dark spot began to grow only a few feet from him, his hand tightening on the rob in his hand as his heart rate rose dramatically, dizziness making him sway unsteadily on his feet.

When the dark 'spot' was around the size of a bar fridge Malik switched to Japanese as Odion continued to chant in that beautiful tongue they were using. "Your free hand, put it into the portal," he said and Seto gulped before storing his curage and putting his right hand into the swirling darkness. The liquid like darkness widened, now the size of an average door and Malik told him to speak his wish.

"Make me well," he said.

"Remove the sickness that is killing me," he said unable to name his illness, he hated it.

Fearing the very word; the name of it.

A voice echoed into his mind, making him shiver and Goosebumps to rise over every inch of his form, "For a price," it said a sick kind of laughter in its voice.

"What price?" he asked as Malik and Odion stopped speaking watching him with wide eyes, maybe the thing on the other side wasn't meant get to this part yet, he truly didn't know.

"The life…the soul of Yugi Moto or Mokuba Kaiba," it said and he swore red.

"How dare you!" he snarled stepping through the portal without thought.

"How dare you ask for such a thing!" he shouted looking up to the yellow eyes of Saggi, the dark clown.

"Oh, I dare little master," it laughed as Maliks voice echoed into the shadows.

"Master Kaiba! You must come back!"

"Yugi or Mokuba, you chose Master Kaiba," the clown chuckled.

"Hurry Master Kaiba, the portal is closing!" Malik shouted and Seto turned to see the swirling image of Malik and the basement and the candle and card pentagram disappear, the shadows swallowing the image and he swayed suddenly feeling very cut off.

"Oh shit," he murmured as the clown danced and clapped chuckling as a loud roar came along with a blast of white and blue energy.

…

"Master Kaiba!" Malik shouted as the portal disappeared and Seto's body collapsed the candles blown out by an unseen wind. The clatter of the rod hitting the card covered concert hit his ears as Odion switch on the light. The CEO lay, unconscious on the ground, his eyes closed one arm out stretched towards the rod which lay beside three knocked over candles, the wax covering the cards below and the rod.

"What have you done Master?" Odion asked as Malik knelt by the tall teen pressing his fingers to the large pulse on the mans throat. Its steady beat let him sigh in relief though that was short lived as he looked up at his companion. "What he asked of me," he answered the older man.

"I only did as he asked."

…

"Mokuba?" Yugi asked as he, Joey and his Grandfather rushed into Seto's hospital room, Mokuba had called a little over half an hour ago, telling him that Malik had bought his brother into the hospital with Odion's help but couldn't say why the man had collapsed. It was getting to be a bad habit the CEO had.

"Yugi!" the boy called looking up with a tear stained face from his brothers side, for Seto's part he was too still, his chest the only thing that was moving, though he had breathing mask on.

Hugging the boy, Yugi drunk in the sight of his love and wished he could do something, anything to make him better. This was too much; he couldn't loss him, not now. "Did Malik say anything?" he asked and the boy shook his head, his mop of black hair moving with the avid movement.

"Nope, just that Seto might never wake up!" the boy said "Orihime says that if Seto doesn't wake up by morning he's going to do some tests," the said.

Nodding Yugi glanced over at is friend and grandpa and bit his lip. "Mokuba, come on, lets go get you a drink," Joey said holding out his hand and the preteen moved out of Yugis arms, taking the older boys hand. They left without a sound and Solomon moved up to Yugi as the boy sat, taking Seto's cool, still hand in his.

"He'll come round in no time," he said hoping he was right, praying for the three of their sacs he was.

They all had lost too much for ones still so young and to loss one more was just too much, especially for Seto, who would loss his life. Taking in the sight of the young mans face, the angular lines of his face, Solomon wondered how the boy felt, knowing that when he died he'd be leaving so much behind.

Hours past and Joey and his grandfather had gone home, Yugi clutching Seto's hand as Mokuba fell asleep in the crib on the other side of the room. Orihime had come in and demanded another bed, and ordered the younger Kaiba to rest, that his brother need him to be strong while casting a worried but knowing glance at Yugi. He knew he couldn't make the young duellist sleep, not until he was ready, or collapsed from exhaustion.

"I love you, Seto, come back to me…wake up," he whispered as he rested his head on top of their clasped hands.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or 4Kids Ent., FUNimation, TV Tokyo/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_**Enemy Mine**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

…**Coma…**

**Sorry its short the next one should be longer!**

_~"I love you, Seto, come back to me…wake up," he whispered as he rested his head on top of their clasped hands. ~_

"He's in a coma," Orihime said a week later, Yugi looked up his eyes wide.

"What?" he asked his mouth going dry as he tightened his grip on the older mans unresponsive hand.

"Seto's in a coma," the doctor repeated.

"…How long will he be in this coma?" Yugi asked his eyes translating his terror as the doctor shrugged "Hard to say, the good thing is what ever had caused it has also slowed the leukaemia to almost a stand still," the blond said.

"That's good, that means you can fix him," Yugi murmured as he turned dull eyes back to the too still man on the hospital bed, the mask had been removed though he was still hocked up to too many machines for Yugis' liking. The near constant blipping of the heart monitor oddly reassuring though it was starting to bug him, all he heard was blip, blip, blip. Though he guessed it was better than that screeching sound it made when ones heart stopped, which had happened to a patent a few doors down, an elderly man who had suffered a heart attack before and after admission.

"No, Yugi, it doesn't," Orihime said but the boy ignored him rocking back and forth ever so slightly as those bright violet eyes shone down at the man in the bed and Orihime had had enough.

Grabbing the boy by his shoulders he turned him to face him and said, "Get out, go home, eat a proper meal, sleep for 12 hours and if I see you back here before 4 tomorrow afternoon, I have you banned from the room."

"No," the boy gasped, shaking his head.

"Now, or no more," the blond said calmly releasing the boy "It wont do Seto any good if you starve your self or put your self in a coma by lack of rest, go home," he said knowing the boy probably had no idea what caused comas.

Nodding Yugi leant down and brushed a kiss over Seto's lips, the gesture so loving Orihime felt his heart clench as the small boys hand gently touched Setos' cheek. "I'll be back tomorrow, I love you, I love you so much," he whispered kissing him again before leaving with that too bright look of pain in his eyes.

Looking down at his patient Orihime sighed, "You're one lucky man there Kaiba, that boy loves you something fierce. Wake up while you still have time to bask in it," he murmured before leaving the room, the quiet blip, blip, blip and hush of the air conditioner soon the only sounds in the sterile room.

…

Malik frowned as he looked up from behind the large desk in the museum office, the blond duellist rudely entering with an angry near feral look in his golden eyes.

"Hmm, Master Wheeler what brings you here?" he asked though he had a fair idea, Seto.

"You know why I'm 'ere Malik, what did ya' do ta' Kaiba?" the blond growled.

"Nothing but what he requested," the Egyptian said cryptically.

"What does dat mean? Kaiba asked you to put him inta a coma?" the blond demanded glaring at the older boy.

"Well no," Malik said putting his pen down as he gestured for the irate man to take a seat, and once the man flopped down he said "He called me the afternoon before he collapsed, asking me to preform a Shadow Ritual for him."

"What ritual?"

"A Shadow Deal,"

"A Shadow Deal, what's dat'?"

"A deal between a mortal of this realm and a shadow or duel monster, your Seto wanting to be well, whole and able to live a long healthy life with his love, your little Yugi wanted to try it. I don't know how he heard of them. Or how he knew I would know how to preform such a thing, but I do not question such things" Malik said "I opened the portal and he stepped through," and he nodded as Joeys eyes widened dramatically.

"I had not thought to warn him before not to, he knew of them, and the general way, in which they work, I did not think he would…not know of the unspoken rule. Never enter the portal and stay until the thing closes," the Egyptian shook his head as Odion entered a frown on his face and a large box in his arms.

"His soul then became trapped in the shadow realm, his body an empty shell…mmm, I wonder," he said his voice falling into a whispered. "Odion, summon my sister," he commanded and the elder man nodded placing the large box on the desk.

"What's in dere?" Joey asked and Malik said "The ritual remanence," his tone dismissive and Joey stood and looked in his eyes instantly moving to a card nearly encased in wax. The only part not cover in white, hardened wax was the image of Saggi, the dark clown. Odd he thought touching the image lightly as he remembered all the time Kaiba…Seto had used the card to defeat him, others and Yugi.

"Yes Malik…oh," Isis said from the door her blue eyes widening as she caught sight of Joey, "Mr Wheeler, a pleasure,"

"Sister, wasn't Joey's former carnation that of Jano…the high priests most trusted companion?" Malik asked and Joey looked from brother to sister his brows drawing down.

"Yes brother, why do you ask?" she said then her eyelids fluttered shut and she said "Oh, you wish to fix what you wrote,"

"I did not tell the CEO of Shadow Deals, nor did I tell his to step through the blasted portal!" Malik snapped heatedly.

"What are you two talken' 'bout? What does my being da' ren'whie of the priests buddy have to do with anythen?" Joey asked and the siblings exchanged a look before looking back at him.

"You may be able to reach Master Kaiba, you were his most trusted and now the one he loves most trusted…aside from himself that is," Isis said "You may be able to connect with his spirit and save him, though the Pharaoh may be the only one capable but…I believe you should try first," she said.

Again, Sorry its short the next one should be longer!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or 4Kids Ent., FUNimation, TV Tokyo/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_**Enemy Mine**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

…**Save My Shadow…**

**People Reviews are wonderful things! Write me some, I like knowing what you my readers think, all other writers/artists should know the satisfaction of feedback from someone viewing your stuff.**

~ …you were his most trusted and now the one he loves most trusted…aside from himself that is," Isis said "You may be able to connect with his spirit and save him, though the Pharaoh may be the only one capable but…I believe you should try first," she said.~

Glaring into the shadows Seto sat on the pail whitish blue dragon, his arms folded. He didn't know how long he'd been trapped here but it was starting to piss him off. A sudden question popped into his mind and he blurted it out to the dragon beneath him, "Why did Saggi demand something it knew I wouldn't give?"

The beasts voice rumbled out, a deep sound much like thunder though he knew its mouth didn't move to allow the fluent speech.

"To get you here, into the shadows,"

"Why would it want that?" he asked speaking freely to his long time friend…though when he'd originally befriended the beast it had been little more than a card.

"The dark clown heard of your illness," it boomed and Seto blinked blue eyes not understanding how a shadow/duel monster could have heard of such a thing.

"How?"

"It knows this one knows everything that happens around you, it asked this one replied and later a man came…he appeared around 16 though this one could be wrong. He wanted your Yugi, Saggi wanted you, a deal was struck that if the man could get you to Saggi, the dark clown would lure you in here, into the darkness," the dragon said.

"Yugi?" Seto exclaimed, terrified, here he was flying around on a dragon, obviously out of his mind and his little, lovely Yugi was out there, getting courted by some ingrate!

"Yes," the blue eyes said.

Hugging himself Seto wished he could go back, back to when he'd first found out and change how he'd dealt with the problem. He would tell Yugi and his brother, together. He'd of cause make all the arrangements for his passing but most of all he'd be happy with the time he had left.

…But if wishes were horses he'd have been run over as a child.

…

Clutching Seto's too still hand Yugi stared down at his beloveds face. "What happened to you Seto?" he asked as Yami appeared at his side, his face just as tight, his eye just as pained as his hikaris.

"Yugi," Joey called from by the door, because of Seto's collapse at school and Seto snapping that Joey was allowed into the room, Joey could come and go as he pleased.

"Yugi, you go get something to eat, I'll stay here," his friend said and the diminutive duellist nodded before brushing a kiss over Seto's lips. Those lips stern even in sleep, unresponsive to the light, loving brush. "I'll be right back love," he whispered then he left, the door clicking closed.

Walking over to the comatose corporate boss Joey said, "I know what you did, Malik told me," golden eyes taking in the harsh plans of the CEOs face. "You're an idiot, never EVER step through a Realm portal and stay until the blasted thing closes!" the duellist snapped before sighing.

"I wonder…what monster it was…what it asked for to set you off like that," he whispered "Malik said you were real mad before you barged into their world."

Under those golden eyes the CEOs lips opened, the lower one trembling ever so slightly as a pained look crossed his face, "Yugi," the man breathed.

"I'm sorry," Seto said his whole body tensing before he shuddered and relaxed, his mouth falling closed.

Remembering what Malik and his sister Iris had said, that he had been the high priests most trusted servant, the only one other than the Pharaoh or the Blue eyes Spirit, the priest had called a friend he took Seto's hand in his as he slid into Yugi's seat. Letting out his breath he closed his eyes…

"Yes," a deep voice boomed and Joey opened his eyes, "Holy Shit," he yelled looking around. He stood surrounded by shadows, thick, purple black shadows on a golden plat form and off to his right was the Blue Eyes, with what looked to be a deep blue pimple on its head.

"Jano," an eerie voice echoed and the man-boy turned his head to see a Red-Eyes-Black-Dragon in all its glory on his left. Its clawed hand reached out as his eyes became comically wide, "Come, golden one, I shale take you to your priest," it boomed though it's mouth didn't move.

"I'm look'en for a CEO not a preacher," Joey replied stepping back, gods that thing was huge!

"…I don't understand," it said its wedge like head titling to the side.

Huffing Joey said "Take me to the Blue Eyes over 'dere," jabbing his thumb in the direction of the now silent dragon.

The beast nodded and suddenly he was on its head, falling onto his bottom as it flew over to the greater beast.

"I need to get back!" Seto's voice roared as Joey could finally make his best friends lover out.

The man looked like an irate child, one foot stomping down onto the blue eyes' head. The dragon didn't seem to notice as it swung its large head around, blue eyes narrowing "Who comes near this one?" a deep voice boomed as Seto clung to his perches.

"Me!" the red eyes called stoping before the larger, pail dragon.

"What do you want, Akahran?" it asked and blue and gold eyes widened when the dragon was given a name.

"My master Jano- the Red Eyes began but was interrupted when Joey snapped "The name is Joey, Joey Wheeler!"

"This one is please to meet Joey Wheeler, what would, you have of this one?" the blue eyes boomed as Seto sat strangely silent.

"Ta talk to your rider, Kaiba," Joey snapped beginning to get annoyed, well okay he was past annoyed but at least Seto was now looking at him, his face attentive.

"Joey…" the CEO said slowly before a near desperate light entered his blue eyes, "You have to go back! Yugi! Someone's after him and they wanted…needed me out of the picture!"

"But…you're dieing right?" Joey said feeling confused. Dead was out of the way wasn't it?

"Right now…no; as long as I live here my body won't expire…at least not for the next twenty or so years…the shadow real, is slowing down the rate my…the leukaemia is spreading dramatically," Seto said.

"But that's not the point! You have to protect my Yugi!" he yelled.

"…I thought you guys weren't you know, dating,"

"A feral light filled those blue eyes as the man jerked to his feet, "That doesn't matter!" he roared "Yugi is-

"In pain!" Joey yelled, "You keep hurting him! You push him away, you're dieing and you didn't tell him! You didn't give him a choice!"

"I never had one!" Seto screamed and Joey, who was now standing took a step back. This version of moneybags was down right weird, scary and …human. "I didn't ask for this Joey! I never asked to die like this! To wither away to nothing!" broad shoulders rounded and his breath still in his throat Joey listened as Seto spoke in an agonized voice. "I didn't ask for my mother or twin to be killed by this…curse. I didn't ask to watch my father struggle for life after an accident! I didn't ask for my _family_" he spat that word like it tasted foul. "To steal my and Mokuba's inheritance and through as into that god forsaken orphanage! I wasn't given a choice!"

"And I didn't have a choice with Gozaburo either…" those words came out soft, almost nonexistent in the Shadows.

"What do you mean/" Joey asked hoping he thought wrong…not that _please_ not that. Anything but that.

"He…forced me to do things for food for Mokuba and me," the man said his chest rising and falling in rapid succession, his blue eyes bright with inner torment.

"I learnt maths and physics, economy and languages, Japanese, English, Irish, French, German, Mandarin, Korean, Spanish, etc, how to run a company…and how to please," he said and Joey flinched.

"I didn't ask for it, I didn't choose it and still it happened," Seto said meeting Joeys gaze so he could see the hollowness in the blue depths of him, "I never had a choice, so why should I give others one?"

With nothing to say to Seto's revelation Joey just stared at him pity and understanding in his eyes.

"Go back, protect Yugi…if not for me then for him and Mokuba, save him…" Seto said before the blue eyes lumbered away leaving a solemn Joey and a sad Akahran in the shadows.

"You should go now, Joey Wheeler, back to the light," the dragon said.

…

"Joey?" Yugi's voice broke threw the cobwebs of his mind and the blond duellist jerked up, dropping Seto's hand like it burned.

Taking in the strange parlour of his friends face Yugi frowned "Sorry," he said moving to standing the door.

"Why don't you go home?"

"Nah, I'll just hang here 'ith ya'," Joey replied even though his eyes belied his casual tone.

Again, Sorry its short the next one should be longer!


End file.
